oldtantarfandomcom-20200213-history
Jen-She Fenir-Deph
FULL NAME: GraMani Garar Gatara Jen-She-Maray Fenir-Deph akya Josh Jen-She, or Josh is a 21 year old, Green, Plain Pattern Tantar with blue eyes, who lives in the city of Argon-Tis. He is known for his Childish behavior, his Father, his stuborness, and the fact that he is the GraMani of Midst. He is also a Grara Rank Gatara in Team Cor"o in the IUDP. History Early Life Josh is the only child of Stra-Jyen-Ray Fennir-Deph, and Lallia-Talgarn Fenir-Deph akya Auralia. For most of his life Josh was mainly under the soul care of his bodyguard, Hamaka-Tar akya Hammy. This was mainly because his parents were often away dealing with important business, although his mother was home much much more than his father. In fact, his father was almost entirely absent except for disciplinary conversations over video communications. He grew to love his mother much more, nearly coming to hate and resent his father.Then when he was six his mother died in what he was told was some kind of tragic accident. He never could bring up the courage to even ask what the accident was. After this he was left completely alone with hammy except for discipline from his father. As he grew up he developed a close bond with Hammy, seeing him as more of a big brother than a bodyguard. Since he was young Josh had always wanted to Join the IUDP, especially because Hammy was one of it's star agents. So Josh would often try to get into fights to get stronger. This might have been fine if Josh had any Majik. You see, even though he was the son of two of the strongest Tantars in existance, he had no majik abilities whatsoever. This was an extreme oddity in Tantar culture, such a purebred Tantar. See most Tantar start showing signs their powers from the moment they are hatched, Josh never showed any. After nearly every fight over videophone with his father Josh would run away( usually at least once a week). He would usually go to the Argon-Tis scrap yard, where he met STaRX-v50 and they would often talk while Hammy watched him from a distance. At about the age of 10 Josh made his first real friend at school named Rina-Tallgarn akya Crystal, and she'd often come over to visit, but this didn't stop the running away. THE GOLDEN AWAKENING POWERS Up untill The Golden Awakening, unlike most Tantar, Jen-She lacked a Majik power. Then during The Golden Awakening He became the GraMani of Midst. He can use any type of Majik as long as he maintains a balance. It he does not balance the Majik he uses, it will cause him great phisical pain. He also can use the power of Midst. RANDOM FACTS *His name translates to Crystal-Heart Dragon-Star. *He dosen't have a middle name so joey made one up for him: k"ok"o, because of his love for chocolate. *His childish behaviour got him fired from 34 jobs before he joined the IUDP. *He dosen't like the color green, his favorite color is Yellow. *He loves potatos. *Like 89% of Tantar he can not pronounce the X(ks) sound he instead says gz, Example: he pronounces NEXO as NEGZO. *He thinks having five fingers on each hand would be cool. *His record for number of times running away from home in one month is 7. *About 96% of the time he ran away Hammy went with him to watch him. *When formaly introducing himself he leaves out the -Maray in his name on purpose to irk his father. *He is actualy afraid of Nuns. And when asked why he replies," They can not be trusted" *He hates (mostly because he has trouble with) technology, except Sparky, NEXO, and some video games *Unlike most Tantar he can not whistle *He dislikes being compared to his father Category:Tantar Category:GraMani Category:Team Cr"eta Category:IUDP